History Repeats Itself
by HogwartsAdoptedSon00
Summary: Teddy and Victoire haven't always been so fond of each other. One afternoon, in the Burrow's backyard, the two have a bit of a disagreement and things get blown out of proportion.


"No, you've got to be born one," eleven year old Teddy said tauntingly, his brown hair changing from a dark shade of brown to bright aqua. "There is no way that I can teach you—_I _don't even know how _I _do it!"

Victoire, a mere two years younger than the metamorphmagus before her, stomped her foot adamantly and placed her hands on her sides. Her strawberry blonde hair was falling in her face as she pouted at Teddy. "You can teach me! You can!"

The two children were arguing in the backyard of The Burrow, away from the prying eyes of adults. Victoire had pleaded with Teddy for nearly hours to show her how to be a metamorphmagus, but she was fighting a losing battle. To the older boy, it was satisfying. Even if it was a natural ability to him, there was finally something he could do that perfect Victoire couldn't.

As she became more frustrated with him, tears began to gather on the brims of her eyes but Teddy wasn't moved. Serves you right showoff, he thought happily to himself.

"I can't and what's more is that I'll be going to Hogwarts next month and you've still got to wait two whole years!" Teddy pointed out in a superior voice. "Who knows if you'll even go? Maybe you're a Squib!"

Bill had told Victoire several times that, although most wizards saw their first bit of accidental magic around seven, everyone didn't get their magic at the same time. Fleur had assured her nightly that she was a witch and being one, she'd get her letter from Hogwarts, go shopping in Diagon Alley for her school things and get her wand from Ollivander's, like every witch and wizard did.

"Dad says I'm a witch and Mum says so too!" she hollered back at Teddy. "Besides, I'd rather be a Squib than a filthy halfblood and related to a _dog."_

Teddy's fists clenched at his sides and his eyes shut tightly together. He never liked when people made that reference to his father and it always infuriated him. The first time he'd found out that Remus was a werewolf was when he and Harry were discussing the Marauders as they worked on Sirius' motorbike.

Harry accidentally let it slip and the young boy's anger had been so volatile that Sirius' bike had shattered to a million tiny pieces and the two didn't speak to each other for weeks after that. He remembers how angry Harry was and only after Andromeda had pleaded with them to reconcile, did Harry buy him a Butterbeer and eventually they laughed about the whole thing.

But this time was different. Harry didn't mean anything by it. Victoire, however, was intentionally insulting his father.

"Shut your mouth, Weasley," Teddy sneered angrily as he moved threateningly toward Victoire. "Or I'll tell Uncle Bill that you called my Dad a dog and what you said about my blood status!"

Victoire rolled her eyes. "Go on! Tell him and while you're at it, tell him you called me a Squib and see what he has to say about that!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

It happened so quickly that Victoire didn't even have time to process what was happening. The two were now rolling around furiously in the leaves that had fallen due to the arrival of autumn. They exchanged a few kicks and punches before Teddy pinned her to the ground.

"Apologize!" Teddy ordered angrily. "Apologize for what you said about my father and me!"

Victoire squirmed under his grasp but it was futile. He was much stronger than her. "No! Not until you apologize for calling me a Squ—OW!"

Teddy gave Victoire's hair a sharp yank before pulling his wand out of his back pocket and pointing it at her face threateningly. "APOLOGIZE!" He shouted in a voice that was considerably strong for an eleven year old. "Or I'll—"

Victoire was sure that she'd meet her death in a matter of seconds. But what Teddy planned to do if Victoire didn't apologize, she never found out. Bill and Harry came sprinting out of the Burrow's back door and made a beeline for the children.

"Get off of her Teddy!" Harry yelled as he pried his godson off of his oldest niece. "For heaven's sake! What's gotten into you?"

The young boy said nothing. His chest heaved angrily as he tried to escape Harry's grip and have another go at Victoire. Bill picked his daughter up off the ground and brushed the leaves off the back of her dress.

"I don't know if I'd be so quick to blame him, mate. You know how kids are," Bill said in his usual calm voice. "They're always provoking one another."

Harry's stare fell on Victoire and his eyebrows rose expectantly. "Well, Victoire, did you say something to upset Teddy?"

"No Uncle Harry," Victoire said sweetly, feigning innocence rather very convincingly. "He called me a Squib, though."

Bill frowned deeply at the boy whom he considered to be a nephew. "Teddy! Why would you say something like that?"

"Don't worry, Bill. He'll be punished," Harry said in an assuring voice to his brother-in-law before turning to look down at Teddy. "You'll stay home with Ginny while Ron and I go to the World Cup."

A look of astonishment spread across Teddy's face as the realization of his punishment set in. He had waited for ages to go to the World Cup and now it was suddenly being snatched from under his nose. He wouldn't have it.

"But it's not fair! She called my Dad a dog and said I was a filthy halfblood!"

There was a grim silence between the four of them. No one dared to speak because no one knew what to say. Everyone knew of Teddy's sensitivity on this subject and no one wanted to be the one to set him off again.

Bill was the first to break the silence. "I'm disappointed, to say the very least. Victoire, Teddy's father was a great man. If you don't want to take my word for it, ask Uncle Harry. " The little girl looked up at her Uncle with big eyes that searched for validation of her dad's words.

"It's true," Harry said solemnly his hands still on Teddy's shoulders. "I'm honored to have known him for the short period that I did. Anyone would've been honored. Great man, he was."

"_And _don't forget what she called me," Teddy said as though he weren't satisfied with his Uncle's and godfather's reaction. Come on, he thought, I got worse punishment when I made her teddy bear blow up accidentally.

Bill knelt down in front of Victoire and looked at her sternly. "Listen to me, Victoire. You may be a pureblood, but halfbloods and muggleborns aren't beneath you. Harry's a halfblood and Aunt Hermione, the brightest witch of her age, is muggleborn."

Victoire's face became curious as her mind pondered what her Dad said. "Is she really?"

Smiling at the mention of his best friend, Harry nodded. "Sure is. And in the words of a great man: It matters not what someone is born; only what they become. You remember that."

Bill agreed silently. "Truer words have never been spoken."

"Sounds like something that Dumbledore fellow would say," Teddy said softly his eyes meeting Victoire's for a split second. "I'm sorry for calling you a Squib. It was wrong of me."

"And I'm sorry for calling making fun of you and your dad," Victoire said her head hung shamefully. Satisfied with their apologies, Bill and Harry told the kids to go and wash up for dinner. As Teddy and Victoire went into the house, Bill looked at Harry seriously.

"How long do you reckon I have before she starts to like him?" Bill asked.

Harry shrugged. "They'll probably figure it out by the time Victoire's in sixth or seventh year. Until then, they'll fight like they hate each other's guts."

Bill thought back to his youngest brother, Ron and his wife, Hermione. The two argued like an old married couple in Hogwarts and he would've sworn they hated each other, until two years ago, when he asked Hermione to marry him.

"And history repeats itself," he muttered as they made their way back to the house.


End file.
